Drunken Night Out
by psychotwilightnerd
Summary: The Cullen hit the clubs and get...drunk?


Disclaimer:

Me – I like cheese and bananas =D

Them – Your such a weirdo -_-

Me – My weirdness is what just helped me to steal the rights to twilight *evil

grin*

Drunken Night Out

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella, we're just going to a club to have a few drinks." Whined Emmett.

"If I say yes will you leave me the hell alone?" I asked, extremely irritated now.

"Yeah"

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Emmett exclaimed as he skipped upstairs to get ready.

"More like gay," Jasper mumbled as he made his way into the family room.

"I know right, he's soooo gay!" I remarked loud enough for Emmett to hear.

"BITE ME BELLA!" Emmett boomed form upstairs.

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" Jasper and I yelled in unision.

"He annoyed you into coming too didn't he?" I asked Jasper as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Along with my pixie wife, yeah," Jazz said with a sigh.

"Well we better go get dressed before he tries to do it for us," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Damn right I will!" Emmett screamed from upstairs.

"Stop listening to our conversation Emmett!" Jazz yelled.

Twenty minutes later we were all stepping out of our respective vehicles in front of club Ice.

"I'm a little scared that Emmett and Alice planned this," Edward whispered into my ear as we walked hand in hand into the club.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from the big bad bear and the stupid pixie," I whispered back as I squeezed his ass.

"I have absolutely no objections," he winked at me.

Alice and Emmett dragged us all to a huge private booth at the back of the club, which was reserved three weeks in advance, big surprise.

"Ok, let's get drunk bitches!" Alice declared over the loud bass of the music.

After like thirty drinks everyone went nuts.

"Rose where the hell are you!" Emmett boomed as her climbed upon the nearest table.

"I'm at the bartender, oh yeah he's looking at me, I'm at the bartender aha okaayy!" Rosalie sang out of beat to the music.

"Oh there you are silly rabbit, guess what?" Emmett asked.

"What."

"I'm in love with a stripper, she popin,' she rollin', she rollin'!" Emmett slurred along with the music.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH YOU'RE YOUR IN LOVE WITH EMMETT!"Rose asked before slapping the crap out of him. "I'M LEAVING!" she yelled before grabbing Alice off Jasper's lap and pulling her towards the back door.

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody to call my owwnnn!" Emmett sang horribly before he broke down and sobbed fake tears.

"Hey Em, I think you dropped these," Jasper held out a pair of walnuts.

"What the hell is this?"Emmett inquired, getting up from the floor and grabbing the walnuts from Jasper's hand.

"Your balls man! You obviously dropped them. You were weeping like a bitch man! Now, put your balls back and go show Rose who's the man!" Jasper yelled at Emmett just before he toppled over into some blond chick with big ass boobs, lap.

"Why hello there," Jazz said smoothly as he grabbed a tit.

"You pervert!" blonde bimbo exclaimed before she pepper sprayed Jasper in the eyes.

"You Bitch! It's not like they were real anyway!" Jazz pronounced, walking away without a scratch from the pepper spray.

"I need another drink! Fetch the waiter for me will you Bella."

After downing another two dozen drinks, Edward and I left Jazz behind to hit the dance floor for a little bump and grind.

As Edward held me close and whispered dirty things into my ears, like the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear and that he was going to do naughty things to me with the handcuffs he had in his car, I became extremely wet and aroused.

"Oh Edward I just love it when talk dirty to me," I teased as I tugged Edward's, as well as my drunk ass, through the door to give those handcuffs a test run.

Emmett POV

After Jasper's little pep talk I stormed through the back door of club Ice to find Rose and show her who the man is.

"I thought I was his stripper, hell I'd even settle for just being his bitch!" I heard Rose exclaim as I walked towards the alley beside the club.

"Oh Rosie baby, you could never be any of those things. If it comes down to it I'm your bitch, your stripper, ho, any god damn thing you want me to be. I never meant to hurt you baby, I'm sorry," I grabbed her into a big bear hug and planted a hot wet kiss on her gorgeous full lips.

"Well I can see I'm not needed here anymore, so I'm gonna go find my man and get even more wasted and maybe even try out that stripper pole I say inside," Alice said on her way inside.

"Rose I - " was all I got out before Rose had her tongue down my throat and her hands snaked their way down my pants to stroke my hard, aching masculinity.


End file.
